Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of roadway support for coal mines and metal mines, and in particularly, to a process method for withdrawing and recovering a mechanical constant-resistance single prop.
Description of Related Art
As mechanical constant-resistance single props become popular, orderly replacement of a large quantity of wood cribs in advanced supporting areas in underground stopping roadways are implemented.
After the use of a mechanical constant-resistance single prop is finished, when a supporting effect is desirable and roadway deformation is not severe, in the mechanical constant-resistance single prop, a steel ball retainer is damaged, a cylinder body and a rod body are deformed to a certain extent, a limiting cover, a top tray, and a base are slightly damaged but are basically kept intact. However, none or only a few of mechanical constant-resistance single props on site are withdrawn and recovered. As a result, a lot of raw materials are wasted, a working progress is slowed, and the production efficiency is reduced.
For the foregoing actual problems of withdrawing and recovering mechanical constant-resistance single props on site, standardization of a process of withdrawing and recovering mechanical constant-resistance single props is an effective manner of implementing simple, fast, and efficient recovering and reuse of mechanical constant-resistance single props and saving materials.